You're My King
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: Eve loves her beloved boyfriend very, very much.


Author Notes: _Hello hello, it's your favorite procrastinating ElsEve author back at it again with one-shots instead of actually updating my already existing fanfictions. Today's one-shot is actually a submission to a writing prompt for Kiyo's Fanfiction Discord Server, the topic being 'Addiction'. (Feel free to PM me for a link, we're gladly accepting new people!)_

 _Now here's some mildly important information. This story takes part fully in Eve's perspective, though she tells the story twice. Act I-III is the first version of the story, while Act IV-VI is the second version that she tells._

 _Rated T for swearing, sexual implications, slight gore, violence, degrading terms, and implications of other ideas that you'll find out about later._

 _Forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm slightly rusty._

 _**ALSO: It's highly recommended that you stop reading after Act III if you are not suited for uh, horror themes. Yeah._

* * *

 **Act I: Honey and Cream**

Elsword, darling, I love you very very much.

I doubt you realized, but that day where we first met, my eyes were instantly drawn to you. Being a part-timer for a bookstore leaves a lot of free time and the faces which come by are often very dull and simply in search of a quiet place to read and escape the world. I didn't work here for the money, as my family was one of the most rich in the area, in fact- they didn't even approve of me working in such a low end environment. However, when you stepped foot into the shop, shades of red pulled my attention away from the cashier and into your crimson eyes. I couldn't describe the feeling at the time with too much detail, all I could feel was a small tingly feeling in my heart that slowly spread throughout my body, racing rapidly the more I looked at you.

You walked in such a confident manner, unlike those which had their eyes dart down, yours stared deep into mine with no hesitation. When you walked up to me, asking for assistance with finding a book, chin held upwards in a superior notion- I took in the overbearing smell of honey, the sweetness almost choking me. Your voice, the words swirling around in my head, not too deep but just enough for me to tip toe on my feet in anticipation for what you'd say next. You smiled in a knowing way, as if already aware that you'd taken my mind and heart over, such a cocky notion; I couldn't get enough of it. But that wasn't enough for you, was it?

When you walked out, I still couldn't stop thinking of you. My finger had slipped over your name, still printed on the screen under latest customers. I whispered your name, it's foreign nature rolling off of my tongue. It's as if all my nerves had waited and chosen this day to gather all my bravery and chase after you.

I'd like to think that I prefer logical thinking over emotions, however that wasn't the case when I asked for a day with you. I had thrown out all of my common sense, acting simply on such a heart clenching feeling.

After all, I love you very very much.

Our first date was painfully awkward. Your face was a deep red the whole time, and your palms stayed sweaty against mine. No longer did you walk that confident swagger, but instead a more submissive one. It was so cute that such a good-looking guy like you became so nervous on a date. My feelings simply twisted and spiraled more towards you.

It was love.

Such an embarrassing feeling, native to me, only encountered through gossip told by former classmates. I couldn't understand how anyone could bear to succumb to such a feeling- the vulnerability that came with it, entrusting all your feelings with someone… I used to shudder with the mere thought of it.

However, now, I see why so many females give themselves over to love so easily. With you Elsword, I wasn't afraid of anything. I could show you all of me with no fear of judgement or you leaving me. I wanted you to accept all of me. That trust, such a secure feeling, I yearned for you to feel the same way with me.

Constant dates on dates, I was truly living in bliss with you alongside me. You spoiled me, really, with such enthusiasm to quickly pay for both of our shares even though I insisted that you didn't have to- but you were such a gentleman.

However, throughout our relationship, I started to notice you becoming more… distant. During our dates you showed less energy, less motivation to engage in our conversation, it felt like I was talking to myself. Instead, you diverted your attention to your phone, smiling secretly to yourself when you thought I wasn't looking.

But dear Elsword, I noticed.

Afterall, I notice everything about you since I love you very very much.

Just like I noticed your sudden spike in visits to COBObucks.

And there I saw you. With her.

She seemed like such a _lovely_ barista. Giving the biggest, brightest smile to her customers, yourself included. Her _beautiful_ purple hair was tied in two pigtails, hung low on her shoulders, and she had these nice glasses that seemed to just be for show- for from what I could tell they had no actual lens. She came with such natural charisma, enchanting all the people around her with an air of friendliness. Despite being such a noticeable charm in the sea of people searching to spend their money on such temporary relief in the form of drinks- I could see the attempt at a connection between you two.

The way that you took a seat at a booth that she had to pass by whenever delivering goods to tables, and the way that she swayed her hips just a bit more whenever walking by you. The way that your eyes trailed after her, soaking in every detail. The way that she let you do this, even sparing a glance backwards to give a sly smile and wink.

Elsword darling, you know, I tend to have a sweet tooth. It's a fact that others don't really assume about me at a first glance or conversation. But oh, how I adore the sugar-filled delights that many shops adorn on their display cases and flyers. Strawberry shortcake with a side of creamy milk, those small, tiny, expensive macarons that are the pride and joy of Rena's Bakery- or even the caramel laced vanilla ice cream bars that are available at any convenience store. I myself am a type of person who has no shame in emptying many sugar packets and dumping spoonful's of milk into a coffee in order to actually enjoy it.

Oh, and especially you, for you are the sweetest of them all.

Perhaps it was the overbearing affection towards you, or the subtle tracing of her fingers around your waist when you two were hidden by the brigade of people lining up for a drink- reaching towards areas I couldn't imagine wanting to see even with our long lasting relationship, or maybe it was the close proximity of your faces to which it looked like you two were just a breath apart; but I felt uncomfortable about her. It was if she was a drug, disgustingly sweet, tempting in the moment to make you forget where and what you were doing- only to suffer afterwards.

My heart, it again starting beating like it did for you when we first met. Racing so fast, faster than I ever have felt it beat, even in my most exciting moments. But unlike the sweet, fluttery butterfly feeling that I felt before, this time I didn't have to resist the urge to smile or memorize the small details.

Instead, I felt a strong overwhelming agony, as if a hand was clasped around my heart, squeezing it until I was left gasping for air- before letting go and readjusting its grip, squeezing with even more force. I felt a strange sensation come about me, watching you with her. I tried to keep it under, I tried to distract myself. Remind myself that you loved me, and only me, with all the work I had to put into to win you over.

And after all, I loved you very, very much.

So it's only natural that you loved me too, right?

* * *

 **Act II: Envy**

You continued to neglect me, leaving at earliest possible moment that you could.

I always knew where you would go.

The purple haired lady whom you would meet up with every time, she had no longer had her job as a barista. The two of you would always meet up in the same place, in front of the clock tower that Velder is well known for. Both of you were always early.

And then, you would both adventure around nearby places that seemed of interest—all of which were very familiar to me.

After all, they were also the places where you would go with me.

But I never got too mad.

I never even said anything.

After all, I love you very, very much.

And I know that in the end, you'll come back to me.

The months went past, and I watched as the leaves slowly fell to the ground with a musky, brown color. There were days where I would never even see you. We lived in the same household, something you made clear that you wanted in the early stages of our relationship. However, you would leave as early at six in the morning, way before I would get up, and come home only after I was asleep. There was a time in which you managed to come home while I was awake though, you only avoided my eyes and simply muttered some words before escaping to your room.

I attempted to reach out to you, but you would just yelled at me to leave you alone- even landing heavy punches on my body; bruises that would stay a reminder.

I didn't lose heart, however, because I knew it was just a phase.

Elsword darling, you know, I tend to have a sweet tooth. Even for fruits, such blueberries or peaches, they taste so refreshing and sweet at the local markets for a reasonable price. But even strawberries remain sweet before they turn sour. And you, you were the sweetest- with just a tinge of sourness.

That was okay though, for even over the course of almost a year, I haven't lost trust in you.

One day, I planned a trip with my dear friend, Add. It was a simple two day trip to the biggest technology event ever staged- and it was taking place in my hometown of Altera. I simply had to go.

I left a note for you on the fridge, considering how I could never see you in person anymore. I gave the time that I'll be leaving and coming back- and even made meals ahead of time just in case, so you wouldn't go hungry. Of course, our fridge remained full of these said meals, as you refused to even take a bite in the past. But that's okay, you were just going through a phase.

The day came to leave and I left with Add to the airport, chattering excitedly about the future displays of future tech. But I couldn't get over the homesick feeling- no, it wasn't homesickness. I was already missing you. I had profusely apologized to Add, to which he had nodded, understandingly—we instead went around to local shops to pick up presents for the upcoming holidays.

By the time he dropped me home, I was ecstatic to surprise you, I even invited Add in. It was about time for my beloved boyfriend to come and formally meet my treasured best friend.

But when I opened the door and went in, I could see you laying on the couch, watching a romance movie I had been begging for you to watch with me for months. And in your arms, there she laid, the same girl whose purple hair had become all so familiar to me.

The shock in her face left an impression on me.

She had quickly run out, grabbing a few discarded clothes, and even had the nerve to bow her head a little in apology.

Add was left in kind of an awkward position. His flustered face showed an expression of wanting to leave, but I insisted on letting you two meet. A simple handshake with you, and he was out the door.

You tried to apologize.

I accepted.

I once again confessed my love to you, expressing how I just wanted us to be a happy family. You promised to stop seeing her- to which I shook my head and said I'd go see her to make sure you two would stay only friends, and I offered to become the best version of myself, and even then work to become better. After the longest time, I finally felt you in my arms again, the warmth once again entering me. I dreamt of happiness.

Soon after, I was pregnant.

* * *

 **Act III: Gluttony**

When our child was born, you weren't there with me in the hospital. The pain of labor, it drew on me and extruded on the soreness of my body for the past months. But that didn't matter to me, for I had the product of our love held gently in my arms.

When I got home, I was excited to see you, anxious to see the joy on your face when you would see our child. Our house however, seemed eerily empty, despite how late it was.

I checked your room, and saw that it was cleaned of most of your belongings.

I was never dense in the head, I quickly placed our child in the cradle that I had bought during pregnancy, then did my best to rush to my own room.

There, I saw the small vault that I had kept hidden under a rug- drawn out and broken open, the contents all missing. I felt defeated. It was as if you never loved me in the first place, as if this was all an elaborate plan that you were staging from so long ago, maybe you were just in it for my money. I wonder if you even cared for our child, or even cared for what gender they were.

My heart.

It began beating again.

Rapidly.

And a new feeling arose.

I simply just stood up, placing the vault back to where it was, and tidying up the rug.

I double checked to make sure nothing else was missing from my room, straightening up any out-of-place objects, before heading into your room and adding in some minor decorations to make up for the emptiness.

For the next few days I did my best to take care of the house. I threw out any outdated meals in the fridge, washed all the couch covers, and changed out bedsheets. Over and over, I would make sure not even a single speck of dust would appear anywhere- for when you come back I wanted you to not have to worry, and for you to admire our wonderful house.

I knew you would come back.

You always did.

Which is why I still love you very, very much.

You finally came back after a week, and I rushed forward to embrace you, not even hosting a single feeling of hatred towards you. There was that saying, wasn't there? If one loved something, they had to let it go. But if it came back, it was meant to be. Elsword darling, you and I, we were meant to be, which is why I thought nothing of it when you didn't hug me back.

After that night, you never left me again. You spent the most possible time with our child, and the purple haired friend of yours, she also came too.

I love you very, very much.

* * *

.

Did you know Elsword? _They say that evil people exist when "good" people fail to act._

For me, my memories just prove this.

Maybe if someone had tried to stop me early on, I wouldn't have become like this.

.

* * *

 **Act IV[Retold Story]: Wrath**

Elsword darling…

Maybe you didn't love me so much.

You probably didn't love it when I showed up with a dog collar for you on our first date, forcing it onto you, even against your protests, twirling the chain in my hand and forcing you to look downwards- no one else deserved to see your _beautiful_ eyes. And you also probably didn't like it when I handcuffed our hands together, ready to experience what those high school females are depicted doing in shoujo manga. It was simply so adorable that I could see you forced into such a cowardly manner, oh how fun it was to watch cocky assholes be forced down a peg.

Ah, what love.

In fact, I also enjoyed how you were able to accept me so easily. Showing you all of me, and you not leaving… I felt honored. Usually when the others had my precious knife constantly held to their throat, they would attempt to run away before I would tie them up again. My accuracy with throwing blades never failed, no matter how far they ran. Not you though, you were always so obedient, which made you my favorite.

See Elsword? I love you very, very much.

Our dates were always so much fun. Despite my size, I had a very big appetite, one or two meals didn't cut it. I could order so much and still be absolutely famished later, not that it mattered. You were always willing to pay for everything. Perhaps you became aware that the punishment that would be bestowed on you later wasn't worth not spending a measly few hundred dollars.

I do suppose that you were getting too depressed though, time with me was so unenjoyable for you that you were always so happy to read the motivational text messages from that bitch.

I doubt you even told her about me, though to be perfectly honest, the cuts decorating your once perfect skin told everything she needed to know. She was a truly wonderful person, her kindness probably won you over; and she would always grant you those _favors_ in the alleyway during her breaks. That was understandable though, I love you so much that I'll gladly accept who you want to do in your free time, after all- you two had given me such an overbearing rebirth of an emotion that I thought I lost. Watching you two, it made me shudder with ecstasy, at the thought of the future. All I could imagine at the time was her gorgeous purple locks being torned out of her skull and me being able to carve an even bigger smile onto her always-happy face. Meat is always best killed at their peak, so of course I had no issues with you playing around with such a slut.

Of course, your neglection towards me wasn't unnoticed. Your frequent outings to meet up with that tramp increased in numbers after I had my family influence that coffee shop to fire her under the false reasoning of stealing money from the cashier. It was okay though, I mainly spent my time at our house, the house that you had excitedly bought in a further location, in thoughts of getting away from me since I knew your previous dorm's address. Oh, but how adorable it was, to see your face quiver with shock upon seeing me already moved in. You can't get away from my influence, Darling. You stopped trying to move out, coming to the reluctant understanding that I'll follow you… wherever you go…

I tried so hard to fulfill the role of the perfect housewife. I painted all the walls with pictures of us, family photos of just you and me, happy smiles adorning our faces. The living room especially, I knew that guests would want to see even more of what a handsome man you were, so there I hung up all the candid shots of you. The images of you screaming, the ones where your eyes were staring- defeated under my hands, or even the ones where your blood, the darkness of red shades standing out against your own, dripped all around you. Ah, being surrounded by such photos just made me feel so… stimulated. Excited. How I loved you, Elsword. So very, very much.

I also put in a lot of work to helping with your health. The meals that I so meticulously made for you, I thought you would enjoy the crushed up sleeping pills that I included, for _your_ benefit. I'm sure you weren't getting enough sleep with the minimal hours you got, rushing to leave before I could creep into your bed. How heartbroken I felt, seeing you reject all of my hard effort after knocking out soon after eating your first homemade meal. You sure were a quick learner. Or maybe you didn't enjoy the raw meat that I offered, but hey, we all have different tastes.

There were times in which we were finally able to see each other in person, often when I stayed up just a little bit later than usual. You were off guard, rushing to your room, locking the door- oh how I spoiled you by giving you one with a lock. Too bad I had the master key.

Maybe my love struck gaze frightened you, or the fact that the whip in my hand crackled as it slammed on the wooden floor, but you clearly weren't feeling the desire to engage in activities with me that night. You for once overpowered me, screaming about nonsense such as wanting your life back, and even threw my whip out of my hands onto the bed. I remembered it so clearly, the tears that were streaking down your face, dropping onto your collarbone where I could see my insignia peaking out from under your shirt, branded onto you from so long ago. And there I also saw a small marking on your neck, it didn't seem like a bruise, but I could tell it came from that purple-haired harlot. I smiled upon seeing it, a rush of excitement spurring through me, once again reminded of how enjoyable it would be to just _destroy_ her- but seeing me smile must've triggered you in some way, landing even heavier blows upon me before locking yourself in your room once more. I couldn't move, I only laid there, gazing at what gorgeous injuries you gave me.

Except, no, I didn't consider them as such. Injuries. What a negative word. What you gave me were reminders, reminders that I didn't have to kill you off early like the others, you still had that fire I yearned to play with.

I love you so very, very much.

* * *

 **Act V[Retold Story]: Sloth**

Even with a busy schedule, I often searched for opportunities for a different type of enjoyment. My childhood friend, Add, was probably the most creepy person I knew- but also the most knowledgeable on basically any type of technology. We shared interests with each other, such as coding, technological hardware, futuristic weapons, torture techniques, psychological tipping points, you know, basic nerd topics.

Add had such a wide outreach in Elrios, he was well known for being a scientist prodigy, so it was quite easy for him to score tickets to ElTechShow, one of the events I had only dreamt of seeing. I knew that you probably didn't give two shits about whether I went or not, but I still wrote a note for you, signed with my complete love. Once again, being such a perfect housewife I even added in more sleeping pills than usual, because if I wasn't around then your precious energy is better off spent sleeping.

I noticed that you still didn't touch any of my previous meals, which didn't bother me that much. The slop that I put in effort into making wasn't even going to expire, making it the most practical meal for a dog like you.

I spent a mere half an hour packing for the trip, only needing the necessities and then the rest of my luggage was empty for the upcoming items that I would end up buying. You didn't even bother saying goodbye. You were probably counting off the hours until I left. Maybe you even packed yourself, in anticipation to leave. Not that you would get far. You never could. Neither could the others.

When Add came to pick me up, it felt like such a treat to meet up with him again. I hadn't had much of a need to see him in the recent months, as I was too busy keeping to myself for the sake of us. Plus I wouldn't want you to have to feel any sense of jealousy.

My family and I used to travel a lot, so I would be able to quickly adapt to new locations of any particular status without missing the previous, but this time I couldn't even make it to the airport without getting a sense of longing. I was already missing you. Or rather, I was thinking of how low your guard must be at that very moment… knowing that I wasn't going to be home… and how easily it would be to capture you into my sweet, tender, oh so violent embrace.

I was always generous towards you, Elsword. Did you notice? I could've easily set that violet bitch to sleep for eternity. I could've easily pulled an allnighter to see you. I could've easily done so much more. We even live in the same fucking house, I have limitless possibilities. But I'm always patient. There was never any need to rush, or go out of my way for you. And you also understood that, didn't you? This town, no matter where you went, I always had people to come and find you. To come and hunt you down. Perks of being the daughter to the sole influential leader of the whole continent, I guess. Lucky me.

Telling Add of my wish to no longer go on the basis of spending time with you was an easy task. He of all people understood the longing to be with your prey, and how eager I must've felt to get some quality torture time with you. Needless to say, he turned around the car before we went around to a few nearby knife shops to admire and purchase to our joint collection. Not that Add preferred knives, he enjoyed the thoughts of AI instead. That way they acted solely on command instead of objective feelings, their actions ignoring the pleads of his victims. He did enjoy the gleam of any knives though, often gifting me any shiny but sharp ones.

When he dropped me off, I insisted that he come in and meet you. Or well, not exactly 'meet'... but more of an introduction to each other. Of course you had known of him for so long. He's been the one to personally chase you anytime you tried to escape. I always demanded that he returned you unharmed, but it seemed that he did more psychological damage to you than I would ever.

As Add and I had walked up to the front door, already I could hear the TV playing inside. It took me a few tries to unlock the door with my keys, as I was too busy trembling with excitement.

When we walked inside, seeing that fucking violet-haired, pathetic excuse of a human being, once more on top of you, I was so overwhelmed with a certain… feeling. She was truly at her happiness moment, being with you and experiencing ecstasy shamelessly on my own couch. Add and I made our presence known, and the faces that you two made; I embedded them into my mind. The fear. The frightened look in her eyes upon seeing me, oh dear Elsword, what horrible things have you said about me to this poor girl? Oh well. It didn't matter. She had run out, narrowly dodging the casual gunshot from Add- not that he intended for it to hit. He understood that she too belonged to me.

Add stepped forward to shake your hand, not for the formality, but more so for investigation. Confirmation of the chip that he had long ago embedded into your wrist the first night that you were knocked out by the sleeping pills. Happy that it was still intact, he bid his farewells to me, ready to leave quickly- it was hard for him to look you in the eye without wanting to torture you.

You looked so... vulnerable, as I slowly opened the new case of knives that Add and I had gone out to buy. Gently caressing the flat of the blade, I giddily watched as your sputtered pleads of mercy. Too bad that word doesn't exist in my dictionary. You hastily screamed apology after apology, oh yes, you probably thought that I didn't know of your relations with her up until now. You begged in the form of promises, loyalty to me. How cute. But instead of striking at you, I had a quick thought. Gazing down at your uncovered body, a sickening smile spreading across my lips, I traced a finger down your torso… down to your waist… then even further. Your eyes, they looked hopeless, your face paling close to my skin tone.

That night, I hadn't ever felt so happy before.

The morning after, while you were still passed out, I gingerly grabbed your phone and unlocked it to text your favorite whore, tenderly writing lines of love- letting her believe that you were okay before asking to meet up at a secluded area.

She arrived there, early as usual when it came to you, she even brought a first aid kit. Wow, what a fucking keeper, isn't she? I made good use of my newly bought knife, seeing as I didn't get to use it on you, and luckily she was too busy choking on her saliva to be able to scream for help. None of which would've come anyways. My officers were surrounding the area.

I made careful precautions to not waste any part of her, something you must've noticed as you were throwing up upon the sight of her in the form of a teddy-bear sized doll.

I love you Elsword, so very, very much, can't you tell?

* * *

 **Act VI[Retold Story]: Gluttony**

I gotta admit. Pregnancy was a bitch.

It was quite honestly a pain in the ass dealing with the constant rejection of food, and the migraines on migraines on more fucking migraines. You made it a bit better though. You helped set up the house, replacing the photos that were torn down the day that you were with that… huh. What did that girl look like again? Oh, whatever. You assisted me with even clearing out the spare rooms and adding in toys for our future child.

I personally added in a few dolls from my private collection. Such as one of my favorites, a cute male doll with female-like features and these simply _adorable_ tuffs of hair that looked similar to Pikachu ears- oh and his eyes, there were such a gorgeous cerulean blue, and they looked so… lifelike. This form was much cuter than his human one. I enjoy the details, you know, I even gave him a miniature cannon to match with the one he owned.

Of course, I let you keep the gift that I got you that one night. You were so overjoyed that night, weren't you? You were so happy that you wouldn't stop crying when I gave you that violet-haired doll. Were you surprised by how much effort I put into making the doll as realistic as possible? It took a lot of work adding in the skin, the eyes, and especially the hair… such soft strands took my delicate stitching to look perfect.

You were so sweet after that though, there was a new look in your eyes, I could tell… A sense of… Determination, maybe? Add insisted on staying outside of our house, just in case you tried anything, but I knew that you wouldn't. You were my precious Elsword. You wouldn't hurt me.

You started putting in more effort to taking care of me, putting muscle relaxers into my food, doing it in front of me to make sure I was okay with it. Perhaps the pregnancy made me soft, but I almost wanted to live a normal life with you. You even helped tuck me in very early to make sure I was getting the most hours of relaxing sleep. I could hear you praying to my gift every night. Always the same prayer. Mentioning that foreign word, Aisha, over and over.

When the time finally came for our child to be born, you rushed me over to the hospital as fast as you could, trying to make me not be in pain anymore. I was so grateful to you- that is, until you suddenly vanished shortly after. When I arrived home, thanks to Add, he begrudgingly retreated back to his house, muttering of how he had to make up for my carelessness and had to organize a hunting party. He complains, but I could tell he was secretly overjoyed that you finally attempted an escape- not that I believed you actually would do such a thing until I actually checked my room.

A lot of my precious belongings were taken by you, such as a large sum of ED, my back-up loaded P226 with a suppressor, and even my family's ring with the insignia you'd become so familiar with seeing in the mirror after your baths. Add's words had finally made sense to me, and I thought of how hard you had worked over the past few months to gain my trust and then backstab me. It made sense all of the sudden, how you'd tuck me in so early to get extra time to plan for your big escape.

How cute.

I love you Elsword, so very, very much.

You kept me on my feet, even outsmarting me! Props to you, Darling. You were better than the rest, the defiant spirit still lit up inside of you. You were definitely the one.

I started working to tidy up the house once again, making it spotless for you. I wanted you to come back and feel that innocent love that I too once felt for you.

Add took a while to capture you, I impatiently lied in wait in the kitchen, musing over what a detailed plan you must've had in order to make him take that long.

But when you finally came back, a few still-bloody scars decorating your body, and Add with a black eye and gunshot wound, I wasn't even upset. Quite the opposite, actually. You were such a surprising toy that I couldn't complain, and Add had graciously let most of your flesh remain untouched. You'd keep me entertained for more and more years to come.

I couldn't stop giggling in anticipation as I embraced you, feeling the chills run all over you.

But later… that night…

You couldn't stop surprising me, could you?

When I tried entering your room, which was surprisingly unlocked, for once I was left speechless.

One of the scars that Add had left on you, freshly once again cut open, blood dripping out… the message that was smeared on the once clean wooden floor in front of me, the word ' **CHECKMATE** ' cleanly written… and most of all, your body, hanging limp from a rope connected to the ceiling fan.

You were always smart.

My loss, or yours?

I couldn't tell.

But worry not, for I didn't spare a single bit of your body either.

I didn't even make it into a doll, like the others. You were too precious for that. I let it down from the ceiling and placed it on my bed instead, where I could finally sleep with you whenever I wanted. I even rolled our child's cradle next to you, so you could watch as they grew up.

Rest In Peace, my dear. You were so much more fun than the sixteen others who came before you.

#17, Darling, oh how I loved you… so… very… very… much.

* * *

Author Notes:

 _Hello hello again~. I hope I didn't leave any confusing parts, if you didn't understand anything please feel free to give criticism or questions that I can answer. I tried my best to make any holes in the first part be answered in the second._

 _There's a few credits I'd like to honor:_

 _First, Kiyo, for coming up with a prompt that I much enjoyed writing about._

 _Tables helped come up with a ripoff Elrios version of Starbucks._

 _Darius did a wonderful job proof-reading and making sure I didn't have any flaws, while also suggesting a pistol (which tbh, I would've just said 'gun' otherwise due to lack of fps knowledge)_

 _San gave the suggestion of Eve using throwing knives as a modern day killer._

 _Light, for providing the background noise singing that helped me concentrate throughout writing this._

 _Saku, for helping me for the fucking writers block that I got after writing a sentence of this (but hey, look where I am now)_

 _And most of all, Kyonn for actually being with me throughout this fic._

 _Yeah._

 _Also I'm really awkward at ending these._

 _Probably going back into hiding after this,_

 _Love,_

 _Chizu._


End file.
